Reflections
by ChildDevil04
Summary: A series of one shot reflections by the Dino Thunder team immediately following the end.
1. How it Began

Disclaimer: I do not, have not, and probably will not ever own the Power Rangers, wish as I might. Saban, well it used to be Saban, now Disney has the privelege. Lucky them.

Dr. Tommy Oliver looked around the classroom trying to come up with an assignment to keep the students quiet so he could nurse his headache in peace. Inspiration struck when he remembered that it was the last week of school. Turning to the class he grinned to see the expectant horror on their faces. He remembered well the last week of school, you always got the worst assignments then.

"I want you all" he began before pausing. "I want you all to write an essay on what you've learned this year. It doesn't have to be long, but it does have to be at least a page." He stopped as some students groaned. "You are seniors, a page is nothing. Be glad I don't make it more like some of the essays I did in college and make it 10-15 pages. Now get moving, I want this done in quiet."

Within minutes the classroom was silent as a grave. With a deep sigh of appreciation for the silence Tommy took his seat and pretended to grade some work that had been sitting there for a while, really he was thinking about the end of the Dino Thunder team.


	2. Never the Same

Never The Same: A Reflection by Conner McKnight

They say that some men are born great and that others achieve greatness. Me, I always thought I was born great. All my life, everything I tried came easy to me. Soccer, girls, school, it was all easy. I might not have had the best grades but I wasn't dumb. I just didn't care. But then one day I learned what true greatness is. The day I became the Red Dino Thunder Ranger I learned my life hadn't been all that great after all. I mean sure I had a wonderful life. But once you've been a Power Ranger life never seems the same. It never is the same.

Before I became a Ranger I was very I oriented. Even on the soccer field it was less about the team and more about me, the great Conner McKnight. I could get any girl in the school. I passed my classes with no effort. I was a god on the soccer field. I was insufferable and I saw no reason to change my ways. Hell, that's why I got that detention that changed my life.

Honestly, how many people can say detention changed their life. But it definitely changed mine, and Kira and Ethan's lives as well. If we hadn't been sent off to be bored to death at some hokey old museum with Dr. O then we wouldn't have spent the next year trying to keep ourselves alive, our identities protected and our town safe. And we never would have made such great friends and we never would have been a part of something so much greater then ourselves. And now our lives will never be the same.

Once you've been touched by greatness you can't help but be affected by it forever. Before I never used to want to help the way I do now. I wasn't horrible. No one that's ever been a Power Ranger was ever truly bad, that's contradictory to what it is to be a Ranger. But I was selfish. If it wasn't convenient for me to help someone then I wouldn't. But the Red Dino Gem brought out something good that I hadn't known was there. I could be selfless.

Even now, when my Gem is cracked and useless these qualities are at the forefront of my personality and I wouldn't have it any other way. I am no longer the great Conner McKnight, soccer player extraordinaire. Now I'm simply Conner McKnight, Red Dino Thunder Ranger, just one in a line of many who want little more then to make the world a better place.

By being forced to keep my identity a secret I learned how rewarding it is to help without expecting to be rewarded. Of course, I was also forced to learn to be a really good liar but it was for a good cause. Can you imagine my mom's response if she found out I was the Red Ranger? I shudder to think about it. But it also made me realize that there are times when one simply must take responsibility for your own actions. I was accustomed to getting my own way about everything. But Dr. O didn't put up with any of that shit. He made us responsible. He made us Rangers.

So yeah, some men are born great and others achieve greatness. I did neither; I was merely a part of something great. I was just a simple guy doing my best to keep an ugly dinosaur guy from taking over the world. If I happened to wear a red suit while doing so that's because something greater then myself chose to make it so. I didn't do anything to deserve it. But I will be forever grateful that I had that opportunity, that I got to be the Red Ranger.

PRDT PRDT PRDT

Tommy Oliver lowered his pen to mark Conner's essay with a bit of surprise on his face. This was not what he was expecting when he assigned his first period science class an essay on what they had learned this year. It was better. With a proud smile, small but there, he marked Conner's essay. 'He is a true Red' he thought to himself as he did so.


	3. Finally Me

Finally Me: A Reflection by Kira Ford

Shakespeare informed us that all the world's a stage. Personally I'd be unwilling to say how much truth can be found in his plays, but that particular quote is so true that even if you've never seen or read one of his plays you've heard that line. This world is nothing but one big stage on which we all present our different characters. And sometimes, hell usually, each of us has more then one character. And each of these characters, for the most part, masks who we really are.

Beneath my rough, nonchalant attitude was an almost desperate desire to fit in, to be part of something. I don't really fit in at home and being shy kept me from fitting in at school. Since this was a fact of my life I reinvented myself. I built a character that didn't care about being popular, a character that cared only about pleasing herself. The only part of that character that was really me was the music.

That obstreperous character landed me in detention. A detention that, sad as it is to say about detention, changed my life forever. It gave me a real mask to hide behind, which in turn let me really be myself. It was only behind the mask of the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger that I finally felt free enough to be myself.

But more then that, I found somewhere that I belonged. I was a vital part of something for the first time in my life. Despite my show of contempt at the so called rescue mounted by Conner and Ethan the day I was kidnapped, the day we learned what we had really become, I was oddly touched. That's why I reacted as strongly as I did. I wasn't used to people caring about what happened to me.

Before that detention if I'd said more then 20 words ever to either Ethan or Conner I'd be surprised. But now I can't imagine life without them. Or Trent. In Trent I discovered my heretofore-unknown capacity for forgiveness. He tried to kill us and we let him onto our team, and into our hearts. And Dr. O. Damn if it isn't weird to say this about a teacher, but then he doesn't seem like a teacher anymore. More like a mentor but really a big brother. He looked out for us, guided us through this oddness and was always available when we needed help. We are a team as long as we stand together we cannot be defeated. And because we are a team we will always stand together.

I suppose I've strayed from the point though. This is supposed to be an essay on what we've learned this year. I assume during science, which is by the way a definite filler assignment Dr. O. Anyway, as important as science is I think I've learned much more important things this year. I've learned who I am. I'm finally free to really be me because of the mask you, however inadvertently, gave me. I've learned to trust. Maybe, well definitely not everyone, look at Principal Randall, but I've learned to trust the team. Power Rangers stick together, they trust each other. You have too; your lives are in each other's hands.

And I've found a family that, no matter what happens in the future, will always be there for me. We will always stand together, shoulder to shoulder, against whatever may try to get in our way.

PRDT PRDT PRDT

Tommy raised his eyes from Kira's paper to contemplate the photo that stood on his desk, a photo of the original team taken shortly before Jason, Trini and Zach had left for the peace conference. 'I really did teach them something this year,' he mused. 'Maybe not what I was paid to teach them but, as Kira said, something much more important. She's right, Rangers do stick together and we are always there for each other.' His gaze focused on the girl in pink. 'Even those who've hurt us. That's part of what it is to be a Power Ranger.'


	4. The Truth of Myself

The Truth of Myself: A Reflection by Ethan James

So the assignment was an essay on what we've learned this year. And I'm sure you meant by this an essay on science and what we've learned in class this year. But what you've taught me goes beyond what one learns in school and so it is perhaps fitting that these lessons, while in someway begun in school, weren't learned in class. What I've learned is how to live, for myself, the quote penned by the immortal Shakespeare: "To thine own self be true."

Geeks like me have little place in the high school culture, especially at a school like Reefside, except as the target of jokes and bullying. Of course, I also believed revenge is a dish best served cold. Or wet as the case may be. Setting the sprinklers to go off while the majority of the school was on the lawn definitely achieved that purpose. Of course it also landed me in detention, but it was worth it, and the consequences must be paid for one's actions. Besides, given how that detention turned out it was well worth it.

Before I landed in detention I was the to smart for my own good geeky kid. I chose not to talk to most people because they didn't understand me, either intellectually or as a person. If I did interact with other people it was usually with the inclusion of a good deal of sarcasm. I felt I had to be defensive from the beginning or I would be hurt. And it might not be considered manly to talk about being hurt but to be honest I think that's a load of bull. Manliness comes from, among other things, accepting things about yourself. But that's something I'll be getting to later, now that I've brought it up. Anyway, a prickly defensive exterior is not particularly conducive to friendship so I had few friends. And those I called friend weren't really friends.

That detention changed so many things. Most people do not thank anyone that they got a detention. They are more likely to curse everyone but themselves, the person who earned it for themselves. I thank God for that detention. Without it I would never have become the Blue Dino Thunder Ranger. Without it I would have remained plain old Ethan James, geek extraordinaire. But with it, even though only a very few people knew I was the Blue Ranger, I was no longer just Ethan James. It doesn't matter that no one else knew I was the one helping to save Reefside, I knew and that was enough.

I gained more from that detention then a cool suit and powers though. I also gained a sense of belonging. I was a part of a team. And with that team came my first true friends. I don't think I'd ever spoken to Conner or Kira before, but now it seems almost weird when I don't talk to them. And Trent, though we're by no means as close, is also a good friend. And maybe someday I'll finally fully get over the whole he tried to kill us bit and really, fully, truly accept him into our circle.

And of course we can't forget our valiant Black, mentor and friend. Knowing you Dr. O you probably just rolled your eyes, or shuddered. But everything I just said about you is true. We all put our lives on the line but you went far beyond what we ever did. Even before you had gotten the Black Dino Gem you were out there fighting with us even though you didn't have the protection of the Ranger Powers that we did. And you guided us through what it meant to be a Power Ranger. You taught us how to defend ourselves more effectively and how to be ourselves. Doing this earned you our friendship. I know you never felt like you were completely a part of our team because of the age gap, not to mention the experience gap. That's not true though, you were every bit a member of our team as Conner, Kira, Trent or myself.

I was talking about manliness before. That's something else I learned. A lot of people think to be manly is to ignore your weaknesses. I disagree. Knowing your weaknesses makes you stronger because then you know what makes you weak. It is harder for an enemy to use your weaknesses against you if you know those weaknesses and guard against such a possibility.

Being the Blue Ranger taught me a lot. But mostly it showed me who I am and it taught me not to be ashamed of that. I am who I am. Don't like it? Deal with it.

PRDT PRDT PRDT

Tommy raised his eyes from Ethan's paper to stare blankly at the wall. He was beginning to feel quite the heel. He'd done everything in his power to withhold every part of himself from these kids but they'd accepted him anyway. As more then a mentor but also as a friend despite knowing he hadn't trusted them with who he really was. He was beyond proud of these kids. They'd truly learned their lessons while it seemed he'd forgotten some of what it meant to be a Power Ranger.


	5. Forgiving Myself

Forgiving Myself: A Reflection by Trent Fernandez

There is one thing that, in a number of forms, has been pounded into my head this year. Forgiveness. And I've learned that it is definitely easier to forgive another then it is to forgive yourself. This lesson has been learned in the classroom and in the real world, or at least in our world.

I know I made way more then my fair share of mistakes in class this year. Some of those mishaps were intentional, when I was controlled and unable to stop myself. Some of them were completely accidental, caused mainly by my own ineptitude at science. I'm an artist, not a chemist, biologist, geologist or anything like that. But I tried, after I regained my sense of self. But every time I made a mistake, when I was controlled and when I was myself, you'd grin at me, put a comforting hand on my shoulder and tell me to try again, that it would be okay. Even if internally you were sighing and saying 'oh great, not again' you never showed it. You always seemed to be completely sincere in your offered forgiveness.

That something was apparent at work. I dropped glasses, screwed up orders, missed a hell of a lot of shifts, and snapped at more then a few customers and Hayley always forgave me. She never fired me or even threatened to fire me despite serious provocation. Any other job and I wouldn't have lasted three weeks but Hayley kept me on and she forgave me every time.

But the one place forgiveness really came through was on the battlefield. I tried, or the Gem tried, by controlling me, to kill you, Conner, Ethan and Kira and yet you all forgave me. Not only did you forgive me but also you gave me your trust. You allowed me onto your team and trusted me to watch your backs in the multitude of battles with Mesogog and his goons that followed my freedom from the Gem's influence.

But I haven't fully forgiven myself. Even now with the Gem's powers gone forever I cannot forgive myself for allowing it to control me. I have yet to forgive myself for being so weak. Because I was not strong I could have killed someone. I could have killed Kira. And then I would never have forgiven myself. And I know that I will, someday, probably be able to forgive myself, but it hasn't happened yet. Maybe it never will. To err is human, to forgive Divine. I am all too human and definitely not divine.

Forgiveness was not the only thing I learned as the White Dino Thunder Ranger though. I also learned to place my trust in others, and how to be part of a team. I learned how to be part of something larger then myself and I learned how to be myself. Now all I have to learn is how to forgive myself. With that final step I will truly be free of the evil influence of the Gem.

PRDT PRDT PRDT

Tommy sighed guiltily as he looked at Trent's paper. 'I should have shared more with Trent at least' he thought. 'I've been through this, I could help him, but I've been to blind to see that he needed my help.' He picked up his pen, prepared to scrawl a few encouraging remarks on the paper but then he paused. Images flashed through his head as he remembered the days after he joined the Mighty Morphin' team as the Good Green Ranger as opposed to opposing them as the Evil Green Ranger. He remembered the support he'd gotten, the vocal offers of help and delight at his presence. Then he winced as he recalled that none of that had occurred when Trent joined the Dino Thunder team.

Hastily he graded Trent's essay and then pulled a blank sheet of paper towards himself. With a frown of concentration he began to write.


	6. Remembering the Truth of Myself

Remembering the Truth of Myself: A Reflection by Dr. Thomas Oliver

If I never spoke of my past beyond what was necessary I had what I believed to be good reasons. First among these was that you guys reminded me why too much of my past, of the part of me that I am that I try to hide. I'm sure you know the song by Nickleback _How you remind me_? Well that's what you guys do, remind me. But more then that there was a firm conviction that it was none of your business. But that's very wrong, so much of it was your business, still is to be perfectly frank. Even though the powers are no longer active you are all still Power Rangers, an integral part of an elite force. You deserve to know of our past, of what began, here on Earth anyway, with my friends and I. And you deserve to hear of it in a much more personal way then the video you saw.

It began, as so much in our world does, with evil. Rita Repulsa decided I would be the perfect tool to help her defeat the Power Rangers and to achieve this she cast a spell on me and gave me the Green Power Coin. But as soon as the others learned what had happened and that I was not doing this of my own free will they figured out how to free me. Then I joined in the fight again, this time against Rita.

But even the knowledge that I was fighting against the person who had taken advantage of me was not enough to lessen my guilt. Especially since these people who had saved me had been kind to me even after they knew I was the person who was trying to destroy at the very least their powers and at the most their lives. Before they knew that I didn't want to do this they were still kind to me, they still tried to make me see right. From the day I entered Angel Grove high they had been attempting to draw me into their circle. And I had repaid this by trying to kill them; the guilt was almost enough to choke me.

When I lost my powers that first time I was devastated, not only because I was no longer a Ranger but also because I felt like it was my fault. This was my punishment for being weak enough to be taken captive by Rita and used as a pawn in her attempts to destroy Angel Grove. Then I got them back, only to lose them again. This loss this time was just as devastating because it made me feel that the Power Grid that gave us our Powers deemed me unworthy of bearing a Power Coin, of being a Ranger.

Through all of this my team stood firm by me. Never once did they say anything or do anything that made it appear that they resented me. There was never a single recrimination, glare, snide comment or anything. When I was freed of Rita's influence they accepted me onto their team as if it was a foregone conclusion. There was no hesitation about it; they brought me in with open arms. And when I lost my powers they mourned with me. At that point none of us had ever thought about the fact that our powers could be snatched away so unfairly and we were all stunned. But if any of them felt the way that I did, as if it was my due and just punishment, they did not say so. In fact they all did all they could to get my powers back for me.

It wasn't until Zordon gave me the White Power Coin that I began to truly forgive myself for what had happened with the Green Coin. Despite all my friends had done for me it took the gift of a new set of powers to forgive myself. But, to be honest, it shouldn't have taken something that extreme. I had an amazing team assuring me I wasn't to blame and I was too stubborn to listen to them. That was really kind of stupid of me, but it's easy to say that looking back on it and a lot harder to say at the time.

Those of us who have been subverted by evil, and there have been a number of us over the years, are in no way responsibly for that subversion. Just because good usually overcomes evil does not mean that evil is not strong. It obviously is as it has subverted some of the strongest people to ever wear a Ranger uniform. Evil is sly, sneaky, and cunning. It will sneak up on you, trick you, and force you to choose between the proverbial rock and hard place. You can only be blamed if you willingly chose evil knowing full well that it is evil. That has yet to happen in Ranger history; that is contradictory to what it means to be a Ranger.

And of course through all my adventures with evil and playing musical powers there was a girl. The first Pink Ranger, my first love, Kimberly Hart. We flirted, danced around our feelings, and finally gave in and started dating. We dated for two and a half years and to be honest, despite all the bad stuff that happened, they were the best years of my life. I was in love and I was saving the world. What more could a guy ask for? So of course I wasn't going to get to keep it all.

The problems started when Kim went to Florida to train for the Pan Global Gymnastic competitions. 3000 miles now separated the formerly inseparable couple. But I tried so hard to make it work. I was to in love to let her go. Until she broke my heart. Nothing in my life has ever hurt as much as getting that letter in which she broke up with me, told me she loved me like a brother, that she'd found someone else.

That's when I began to change. But the change wasn't complete yet. I started dating again, in a desperate attempt to fix my broken heart. This time it was the second Pink Ranger, Katherine Hillard. But it wasn't what I'd had with Kim. It was a sham, a joke. She believed she was in love with me and I dated her because I was too nice to say no. And then she broke up with me as well. She wanted to go to London to study dance. And she didn't want the baggage of a boyfriend to keep her from painting the town. Two girls, two Pinks, two rejections for other guys. Kat's didn't hurt as much as Kim's did, but then I didn't love her as much as I did Kim, nevertheless it hurt plenty.

That was in a lot of ways the beginning of the end. I really started to change after that. And I knew I was changing, that it was not all for the better, but I couldn't find it within myself to care. Apparently I wasn't good enough the way I was so maybe a bit of change would do the trick.

I got serious about school. I quit driving racecars and went to college. Busting my ass got me a Ph.D. in Paleontology. I didn't have a social life but I didn't want one either. Other then a few of my old Ranger buddies my only friend was Hayley. I didn't hang out, I didn't date, and I did nothing but study. Then I started working for Anton Mercer, went on some digs, joined him on an island that blew up, managed to escape said island with the Dino Gems and made it to Reefside. You guys know the story from that point.

But my newfound seriousness about school was not the only thing about me that's changed. I've lost all desire to socialize. The four of you are the only new friends I've made in years. And I'm perfectly okay with that. And I don't "hang out" with my friends anymore. Not my old ones anyway, you guys sort of drag me to hang out with ya'll. My friends and I talk on the phone and email each other occasionally and that's about the extent of our social contact. They might not even know I was a Ranger again.

The large amounts of time I spent with you guys in the beginning was completely Ranger oriented, which I think you know. You needed to learn about being Rangers and you needed to do so quickly. But then I did it because I enjoyed spending time with you guys, not that I would have admitted it. Of course I also felt responsible for you in a way, but that didn't change the fact that I genuinely enjoyed spending time with you.

On top of this complete apathy towards a social life I developed a cynicism that I didn't think it was possible to have. I expect things to go wrong, people to treat me poorly, and that life in general, while not bad, isn't wonderful either. Sarcasm is my new best friend and it makes an appearance with everyone.

I know I'm different, but I don't care. I haven't had a date in like 3 years and no serious relationships since Kat and I don't care. Without a real social life I've had a lot of time to think. And I know I still love Kim. And I probably always will love her. The one thing I regret is not fighting for her at the time. But I don't think I was meant to. It's too much of a decision against my nature for it to have not been influenced by something outside myself. If I'd fought for Kim and own then my life would not be where it is today. I wouldn't have a Ph.D. I wouldn't be teaching you guy's science here in Reefside and I wouldn't have been the Black Dino Thunder Ranger.

Now that was a surprise. I was a Ranger. Again. And it couldn't have been a color I'd already been, no, it had to be a new color. I had to go shopping. I hate shopping but I had to do it. I had a lot of green, white and red but there was a serious dearth of black in my closet. And I had to deal with Zach complaining about that fact that it wasn't enough I'd stolen Jason's color but now I had to go and steal his too. And Jason thinks he's a comedian. Now he alternates between calling me the Rainbow Ranger and asking when I'll be getting purple powers, or orange, or whichever color he thinks of first that hasn't already been used.

But I've really strayed from the point. All I was intending to tell you was this. I am incredibly proud to say I was on the Dino Thunder team. The four of you were incredible Rangers and you are incredible people. A lot of Ranger teams are comprised of people who already knew each other and were, in a lot of cases, already friends. You guys knew of each other but I really doubt one could have even called you acquaintances much less friends but now you're inseparable. You overcame the differences the rest of the world sees and became a family. And based on the essays you each gave me it is obvious that you all learned what it means to be a Power Ranger. All I can say is that I am very proud of you.

Trent: Let go of it. It wasn't your fault. None of it was. And if you want to talk about it come find me. I know what you're going through. And I think that it's good your up here with me, we represent what it is to be a White Ranger.

Ethan: Blue's are stereotypically geeky. While you don't quite achieve the Billy plateau, damn was that guy scary smart, you are nevertheless truly a Blue Ranger. And remember, people who harass you about your intelligence are afraid of you because they don't understand.

Conner: I will admit in the beginning I had a few doubts about you but you blew them out of the water so thoroughly it's hard to tell they were ever there. You have changed, for the better. You are, in every sense of the word, a Red Ranger. I'm proud to call you a fellow Red.

Kira: Our lovely Yellow. I'm sure it wasn't easy being the only girl on a team of four guys but you did a spectacular job. Not only as the Yellow Ranger but also at keeping Trent, Conner and Ethan grounded. You are not only a fellow Ranger but my little sister as well.

And I have a bit of a surprise for you all. Jason and Trini, the original Red and Yellow Rangers, have decided to have a reunion of the original team and I've arranged to bring you guys along as well. So keep the second week after graduation free because we are off to Angel Grove.

The End

A.N. So this is the last part of this story. I know it definitly looks like there is a sequel but at the minute there is not. I'm working on class work, my senior thesis and finishing an original novel I started a couple of years ago. And even then I might not write a sequel, it depends on whether or not the muse strikes for this story.


	7. Epilogue: How It Ended

The next day Tommy handed back the essays he has asked his class to write. Most people only got their own essay back, but his team had something extra, to their essays, well reflections to be honest but he'd graded them as essays, anyway he had attached a copy of his own reflections to theirs. They had bared their souls to him; the least he could do was return the favor.

As he commenced his lecture he could see them reading his paper instead of paying attention and he nearly called them on it before stopping himself. It wasn't like they needed a lecture on the properties of hatching eggs, they'd seen enough eggs hatch in the last few months to last them a lifetime. And they'd be finished before he got to the stuff they'd need to know anyway, it wasn't like it was all that long.

When the bell rang signaling the end of the period most of his class flew out of the room, glad to be finished with science for the day. Once the room was empty his team, the only ones to linger, approached his desk but with a raised hand he forestalled any commentary on their parts. "There's a class coming in here any minute now. I'll see you guys at the lab after school. We can talk then, okay?" Reluctantly the four teens agreed and dispersed to their next classes.

When Tommy got home that afternoon he was unsurprised to see Conner's car already parked out front. He'd been waylaid by Principal Randall on his way out and practically shanghaied into going to the faculty meeting that was apparently scheduled for that afternoon. But for once he'd been okay with going, it put off what was sure to be an emotional, sentimental, something that he wasn't ready to deal with meeting with his team.

He'd no sooner come off the steps into the basement then he was met with a line of teenagers. Before he could say a word Kira had tossed herself at him and to his surprise the guys weren't far behind. Although their idea of a hug was much more to his liking. After a few moments everyone had gone back to their own personal space and they were all settled into semi-comfortable positions around the only partially restored lab.

"So are we really going to Angel Grove Dr. O? Do we really get to meet the original Power Rangers?" Conner was ecstatic to think they'd actually get to meet the legends.

"Yes Conner, we're going to Angel Grove. Jason in particular is looking forward to meeting you guys." He pinned Conner with a glare. "And you will be on your best behavior. I get enough comments on the uniform change I don't need 'em because of you. Got it?"

"So basically he should . . . shut up?" Ethan sounded unsure.

"Sounds good" Kira chimed in.

"Naw, he can be himself. As long as it's his good self." Tommy looked at them all. "To be honest it can be his usual self, I don't really care what they say about you." He paused a minute. "No, I take that back. I want them to be impressed with you guys as I am. I want them to know what an amazing team you guys are. I want them to know what you have done." His voice was ringing with pride at the end of the sentence and Kira couldn't help it.

"Group hug" she yelled before yanking Conner with her across the loose circle landing them practically in Tommy's lap. Moments later Ethan and Trent joined them and the group hugged, a family in every way but the blood way. A family the way they would always be. They didn't need to tell him how his words had affected them, he knew. And he didn't have to tell them what theirs had meant to him because they knew. And they knew because they were a group, they were friends, they were a family.

A/N: Okay so this was requested. I'm not sure what I think of it, I think I like it. Though I was really not sure about how to end it. But it still leaves room for that sequel that is still hanging in the wings as a possibility. It would be a challenge that's for sure, I've never written that many characters before. But I need inspiration first!


End file.
